


Auralphonic 014: Interacting with Non-Podficcer Fandom

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [14]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join dodificus and paraka as they discuss interacting with people in fandom who may not be that aware of podfic, from authors and comm runners to trolls and those starting wank.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep014/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 014: Interacting with Non-Podficcer Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_014_non-podficcer_fandom.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:02:53  
**Hosts:** dodie and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep014/).

  * [Snowflake Challenge](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Small Fandoms Bang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/130084.html)
  * [#PodficTits #CleavageDuel](https://storify.com/ParakaPodfic/podfictits-cleavageduel)
  * [forzandopod's talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/014%20forzandopod.mp3)
  * [opalsong's talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/014%20opalsong.mp3)
  * [A note to authors who are not podfic fans, from me, sophinisba](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/368932.html)
  * [Sheyalonnie being asked permission to podfic](http://shayalonnie.tumblr.com/post/136510519299/how-would-you-feel-about-someone-turning-one-of)
  * [glory glory hallelujah by tinypinkmouse, written by Amber](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3574631)
  * [The Lawyer All the Wickedness by dr_fumbles_mcstupid, written by poisonivory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5655388)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
